1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to 3D glasses for viewing a 3D image, 3D glasses using stereo shutter glasses, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a 3D effect occurs through complex actions of the degree of change in thickness of a crystalline lens according to the position of an object to be observed, a difference in angle between both eyes and an object, a difference in position and shape of an object between left and right eyes, disparity occurring in accordance with the movement of an object, and other effects caused by various kinds of psychologies and memories.
Among them, the binocular disparity that occurs due to a specified distance between two human eyes may be the most important factor. Due to the binocular disparity, two eyes see the same object at different angles, and due to this difference in angle between the two eyes, different images are formed on the two eyes, respectively. These two images are transferred to viewer's brain through the retinas, and the brain accurately harmonizes these two kinds of information, resulting in the viewer feeling the original 3D stereoscopic image.
On the other hand, in order to view a 3D image display device, a glasses type that uses special glasses and a non-glasses type that does not use the special glasses may be used. The glasses type may be divided into a color filter type that separates and selects an image using a color filter, a polarizing filter type that separates an image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a shield effect caused by a combination of orthogonal polarizing elements, and a shutter glasses type that alternately intercepts a left eye and a right eye in accordance with a sync signal for projecting a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal onto a screen to make the viewer feel the 3D effect.
Among them, the shutter glasses type is a display method using the disparity between both eyes, in which images observed at different angles enable the brain to recognize the sense of space through synchronization of the image providing of the display device with an on/off operation of the left and right eyes of the glasses.
However, since the shutter glasses type glasses in the related art merely receive only the sync signal with the 3D display device and perform only an on/off operation of the left and right eyes, they have the problem that plural users can acquire only the same display information through the same glasses.
Also, since respective users have different bio conditions, such as binocular structure, perspective, recognition difference, and the like, the bio conditions for the respective users should be newly set in the case of viewing an image through the 3D glasses which causes inconvenience to the users.